The fighting invasion
by Koky S
Summary: Zack and Hitomi are attacked by shenshu warriors, Bass, and Tina. A man and a woman then came to help them but who are they?
1. Zack and Hitomi's fights

7:00 p.m. in New York City  
  
Zack and Hitomi were walking down a sidewalk until some shenshu warriors came and followed them. One warrior then stepped on a can by accident making Zack and Hitomi turn around. The 2 of them then ran as they batted the shenshu warriors. They took down very quick as both of them ran to Hitomi's car. It was a yellow Porsche parked near a hotel. They both went in as they quickly drove off.  
  
Zack: What were those guys? Hitomi: I don't know? Let's not deal with them again. Zack: Hitomi, tell me the truth. Do you know those guys? Hitomi: Their called shenshu warri.... ughhh! (A fire beam hits them)  
  
It was the shenshu warriors in motorcycles shooting laser beams at the 2. Hitomi pressed a few buttons on her car and out came some guns. She took one and a questioned Zack grabbed a big one. Zack went out the ceiling window as Hitomi shot and drove at the same time. They tried to shoot the motorcycle tires but the shields reflected them. Hitomi then pressed another button making the trunk open and some missiles came out ready for target. Hitomi then pressed a big red button and she targeted the ground making the shenshu warriors fall. Zack then went back in with a sigh on his face.  
  
Hitomi: Stop panicking!  
  
They were then in the apartment. They both went in the elevator and went to the 6th floor. They then slept in their bed. As Zack was still up. He then went to the kitchen to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He then saw an envelope the on the refrigerator. He opened it found a note.  
  
Dear Zack and Hitomi,  
  
If you want to know why my shenshu warriors are attacking you, then come down to the abandoned warehouse at 9:00 p.m. tomorrow.  
  
The next morning Hitomi was eating some breakfast as Zack was looking at the note and drinking coffee at the same time.  
  
Hitomi: Zack, what's wrong?  
  
Zack: Last night when you were sleeping I found this note on the fridge.  
  
Hitomi: You're kidding.  
  
Zack: Look. I got to go get gas for my black corvette. I'll see you later.  
  
Zack then went on the elevator and went down to the parking floor. He then put on the radio and went off to the gas station. When he got there, he found gases all over the place, men were all down, and the windows were broken. Zack then tried to pump gas on his corvette but the gas wouldn't go. A big fat shadow then came behind Zack and threw a trashcan at him. It was a big bat guy with black sunglasses, a black bandanna, a white T-shirt and a black jacket. He then lifted Jack over his shoulders and threw to a pile of gases in bottles. Bass then pulled Jack and put his foot on Jack.  
  
To be continued 


	2. The fights

Zack was in alot of pain as Bass still stepped on him. A yellow porche then came and it was Hitomi. She went to give Bass a flying kick but a woman in a wrestling suit then came and kicked Hitomi in the face. It was Bass' daughter Tina. The 2 girls then looked at each other and they realized that they were friends a long time ago. Tina gave Hitomi a kick to the stomach and put her arm around her head. She then slammed Hitomi's face as shenshu warriors picked her up. Tina then slapped Hitomi as a Chinese woman came and knocked out Tina. Bass then went to help but a man came and double elbowed Bass. Bass and Tina then left as the man and woman picked up Zack and Hitomi.  
  
Zack: Thank you for helping us.  
  
Man: Hey no problem we dealed with them before.  
  
Hitomi: Who are you guys?  
  
Woman: I'm Lei Fang and this is Jann Lee.  
  
Hitomi: Nice to meet you. I'm Hitomi and this is Zack.  
  
As they all shook hands 2 women then jumped right near them. It was Christie and Helena as they performed some cartwheels. Lei Fang took on Christie as Hitomi took on Helena. Hitomi finished Helena off with a drop- kick to the wall. Christie raised Lei Fang up and tried to dump her in trash but Hitomi came with a punch to the stomach. Lei Fang then hit her with a trash can lid knocking her out. Helena then pulled out a gun and shot the floor as she and Christie disappeared. The 4 people then left to go see wrestling at an arena. When they got there they got 2nd row and found Bass and Tina in the ring. Bass then stared deeply into Zack as the bell rang. Bass and Tina then finished the male wrestler off after a double suplex. As Bass and Tina were celebrating 2 ninjas came and knocked Bass and Tina out. It was Hayabusa and Kasumi. They then tied them up as they both left. 


End file.
